Ángeles caídos
by Lady Blaky
Summary: Bella y Alexa Swan se mudan a Forks después de la muerte de sus padres ¿podrán los Cullen protegerlas? ¿O será que ellas no necesitan protección?
1. Huida

**Summary****-.** Bella y Alexa Swan se mudan a Forks luego de la muerte de sus padres, ¿podrán los Cullen protegerlas? ¿O será que ellas no necesitan protección?

**Disclaimer****-.** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Ángeles caídos**

_**México Distrito Federal**_

Cristine no voy a ir-lo dije totalmente calmada a ver si así entendía

No te estoy preguntando, vas a ir-se veía furiosa

No eres mi madre no puedes obligarme-ups creo que se me fue la lengua.

Claro que puedo estoy casada con tu padre ¿recuerdas?-ja como si alguna vez fuera a olvidar lo que me ha hecho pasar.

_**11 años atrás**__** 13 de Septiembre **_

_Un hombre ca__minaba solo por la calle a la 1 de la madrugada con un bulto en los brazos. Llego a la que era su casa. Ya dentro destapo el bulto era una bebita parecía recién nacida. Estaba preocupado como iba a decirle a su mujer que tenia una hija y que ella iba a vivir con ellos pues su madre había muerto después del parto. Decidió decirle la verdad: que ella había sido su novia y que había quedado embarazada sin que el lo supiese hasta después fue que hablaron y vio que estaba embarazada y decidió hacerse cargo del bebe. Subió las escaleras con la niña en brazos entro a su habitación y llamo dos veces._

_Puedes pasar-le__ dijo Cristine. Era el momento de la verdad_

_-__¡¿Quien es ella, de quien es?!Contéstame Charlie- El empezó a tartamudear. Cristine rompió a llora._

– _¿Que pasa? le pregunto Charlie_

–_E-e-estoy e-e-embarazada y t-t-tu me t-t-traes una h-h-hija de quien sabe quien-Charlie se le fue el color del rostro para después __sonreír_

_-¿Cuántos meses tienes?_

_-¿De verdad te importa__? ¿Es niño o niña como se llama?_

_- Isabella Marie_

_-Tengo 3 meses-_

_Cualquiera hubiera dicho que ella lo perdono y __así era pero no así con la pequeña Isabella que tuvo que sufrir el enfado de su "madre" para con ella además del evidente favoritismo que su "madre" tenia para con su hermana __**ALEXA**_

_**Presente**_

Ahora ya crecí y me dijeron la verdad apenas cumplí 4 años a los 5 pasos algo completamente fuera de lugar

**## ****Flash back ##**

_**12 de septiembre**__** 11:00pm**_

_Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer y mi cumpleaños estaba feliz no porque me fueran a hacer una fiesta cortesía de mi papa sino porque Alexa mi hermanita también pronto cumpliría los cinco. A pesar de estar tan feliz llevaba sintiendo un dolor mas bien comezón en la espalda._

_Por fin eran la 1 de la madrugada mi cumpleaños en ese momento la __comezón empeoro hasta convertirse en un dolor casi insoportable. De un momento a otro desapareció me quede quieta pues a pesar de que el dolor se había ido me sentía rara, sentía como si mis sentidos fueran mas agudos alcanzaba a oír la respiración de mis padres y de Alexa y alcanzaba a ver con mas claridad en la oscura noche. Me acerque al espejo, esto tenia que ser un sueño, tal vez uno muy bonito pero ficción sin mas._

_En el espejo me reflejaba con dos alas hermosas negras y mis ojos… ya no eran de color chocolate sino color… azul un azul profundo, oscuro pero a la vez de un claridad asombrosa me puse de perfil… alargue la mano para acariciar una de las alas… mis alas. Se sentía suave mu__llida. En el espejo se reflejo la ventana alguien estaba detrás de ella. La abrió y entro pero yo no me había dado cuenta tan encismada como estaba viendo mis alas. Pero si escuche cuando se poso en el suelo me volteé, hay detrás mió estaba una persona adulta por lo que alcancé a ver también tenia alas. Me hice para atrás hasta chocar con el espejo. El sonrió y me dijo en una voz tan dulce tan suave._

_-Tranquila todo esta bien- me le quede viendo incapaz de responder-puedes hablar todo estará bien me llamo Gabriel y soy…- lo __interrumpí ya sabia lo que iba a decir_

_-__¿eres un ángel? me sonrió._

_- si también eres un ángel-me le quede viendo ¿Cómo era posible que yo una pequeña niña de apenas 5 años fuera un ángel?_

_- si soy un ángel porque tu tienes tus alas blancas y yo negras-_

_su sonrisa decayó parecía ser exactamente l__a pregunta que no quería escuchar_

_- mira te lo explico pero ven siéntate conmigo – y se sentó en el borde de mi cama__ y empezó: mira nosotros los ángeles se nos dan el color de las alas y tú naciste fuera de un matrimonio y además siendo hija de un hombre casado, pero no es tu culpa porque tu no elegiste como nacer_

_-__lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no me importaba que fuera por eso que mis alas fueran negras es mas hasta me gustaban pero…-y Alexa que pasara con ella,- me sonrió_

– _ella __también es un ángel a los cinco es cuando le saldrán las alas pero mientras tanto no le debes decir nada_

_-__ Esta bien._

_Así __pasaron 6 meses, me sentía culpable de mentirle a mi hermana pero no había otra opción. El día de su cumpleaños me metí a su cuarto ella tampoco podía dormir_

_-__ Bella no puedo dormir-_

_-__ Lo se-_

_Que pasa porque estas tan seria hermanita dime que pasa, ¿me voy a morir?-Ante eso no pude hacer otra cosa que reír_

_- no obvio no vas a morir si fuera eso ya te lo habría dicho ¿no crees?_

_-bueno entonces que pasa_

_-__ no te lo puedo decir pero dentro de poco lo sabrás.- faltaban menos de 2 minutos para las doce._

_Por fin __las doce campanadas empezaron a sonar –Auch porque me duele tanto la espalda_

_-Espera ahora veras-__.Dos segundos después ella tenia unas hermosas alas que le salían de la espalda pero a diferencia mía las ella eran blancas se volteo y también tenia los ojos azules solo que de uno claro hermoso._

_- tú sabias de esto- no era una pregunta_

_-si_

_- porque no me lo dijiste creí que no había secretos entre nosotras__._

_-no te mentí solo no te lo dije, es diferente._

_-si es diferente pero da el mismo resultado._

_- perdón pero el de me dijo que no te dijera nada_

_-__¿Quién?-Gabriel va a venir dentro de poco._

_Cuando llego Gabriel nos __encontró platicando y con las alas de por fuera. Nos explico lo que yo ya sabia y además nos dijo que los hombres lobos y los vampiros si existían y que debíamos tener cuidado con los vampiros ya que los ángeles eran encantadores en todos los sentidos ojos, cara, cuerpo, voz, SANGRE. Eso si me asusto tener que cuidarme de Cristine y ahora de vampiros. Le pregunte que porque éramos ángeles no es que no me guste la idea pero era… distinto. Me dijo que porque teníamos una misión: matar a los Voulturi un grupo de vampiros que eran más o menos la realeza de los vampiros. _

_**##Fin flasback##**_

Y ahora mi madre me iba a inscribir a un internado y separarme de mi hermana. Vivimos en México por dios a quien le gustan los internados. Pero yo no tengo no voz ni voto en las decisiones de la casa ni en lo que respecta a mi educación, dice mi "madre" que soy demasiado joven, bah, soy más madura que muchos adultos y eso que tengo solo 12, no quiero imaginarme cuando sea mayor.

Esa misma noche Gabriel apareció de nuevo en mi ventana y me obligo a aceptar la idea de ingresar al internado. Lo logro diciendo las palabras mágicas

- Si entras al internado avanzaras en tu misión- claro, la misión mi punto débil. Desde niña había soñado con tener aventuras y tener la oportunidad de vivirlas no había hecho sino acrecentar el deseo de ellas. Sabía que podía ser peligroso pero ¿que seria una aventura sin peligro?

Así que a la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y me prepare para asistir al internado. Nos fuimos en el auto de mi papa un Audi A5 un gran lujo dirían algunos pero mi papá es rico y los autos caros ya era algo normal, después de 2 horas llegamos al internado. Me quede con la boca abierta era enorme. Me percate de que olía…dulce, casi empalagoso, frío. Mire a mi hermana ella también lo olía aunque mis padres no, eso quería decir que…

-hola soy Heidi Voulturi en que puedo ayudarlos- era un chava de unos 19 años. Pero se tenso de repente nos volteo a ver a mi hermana y a mi, de di cuenta que sus ojos antes púrpura (como si tuviera los ojos rojos y se hubiera puesto lentes de contacto azules) ahora estaban totalmente negros. Era una vampiresa

- soy Charlie Swan mi hija esta inscrita en este plantel- como que mi papa no se entera que la "persona" que tiene delante lo puede matar en un segundo.

-síganme-nos llevo a la oficina allí le dieron a mis padres toda la información acerca del internado.

En ese internado pasaría 5 años "estudiando" aunque en realidad éramos aprendices de vampiro. Los Voulturies nos enseñaron muchas cosas: matar, sobrevivir, tantas cosas y solo para que cuando nos convirtieran fuéramos los mejores vampiros jamás vistos y con nosotros hacerse de todos los vampiros con poderes. Nos dejaban ir a casa cada fin de semana para evitar sospechas. Yo recibí muchas heridas por culpa de mi torpeza y solo de esa forma la supere, aprendí ingles, a tocar el piano, etc.

También en ese internado tuve una muy buena amiga llamada Victoria que fue mi apoyo durante esos 5 años. Desgraciadamente se enamoro de un profesor vampiro cuyo nombre era James, yo sabía que James solo estaba con ella no por amor sino por su posible poder.

Unas de mis grandes heridas eran mordidas de vampiros una gracias a James quien me ataco cuando lo descubrí engañando a Victoria con otra vampiresa. Obviamente Aro el "director" lo quería matar y tampoco dejo que me convirtiera, succiono la ponzoña y de la mordida solo me quedo una marca en forma de media luna en el cuello. Tenía también otras marcas de mordidas gracias a mi habilidad de meterme donde no me llaman. Después de superar mi torpeza empecé a mejorar en las clases y con ello me gane el odio de muchos (las otras marcas en las muñecas y brazos lo demostraban).

La razón por la cual Aro no dejaba que ninguno nos convirtiera era que el quería que los aprendices dícese los estudiantes fuéramos los vampiros mas unidos y pensaba lograrlo convirtiéndonos todos al mismo tiempo.

Pero antes de convertirnos su guardia tenia que acabar con cada familia, cada amigo que supiese de nuestra existencia. Cuando me enteré solo faltaban dos semana para acabar el curso y faltaba 1 para el domingo trágico. Yo no pienso dejar a mi hermana sola peleando yo ya tengo mas practica pero ella jamás ha visto uno. Tengo que escapar y el día perfecto va a ser el día que los vayan a matar pues más de la mitad de los vampiros saldrán a cazar a las familias pero tendré que apurarme.

**Domingo**

Estoy inquieta, algo me dice que esto va a salir mal. Ya me he alejado de los demás solo necesito salir del recinto pero lo que no espere fue que hubieran redoblado la guardia nocturna.

Camine por la oscuridad durante 2 minutos antes de sentir a alguien cerca respirando, tratando de descubrir a cualquiera que estuviera fuera a estas horas. Di un rodeo y llegue a la puerta del director se oía que el no estaba dentro, entonces me metí y agarre las armas para matar vampiros que les habían quitado a un par de vampiros científicos locos que estaban planeando la extinción de su raza solo para gobernar el mundo ¡que loco!

Salí y me dirigí a la puerta de emergencia que casualmente no estaba protegida. Salí, ahora debía correr hacia la casa, ya no tendría más problemas con los vampiros pues una de las ventajas de ser un ángel es que si entrenas puedes llegar hasta donde tu mente quiera es decir no tengo un limite en el esfuerzo físico en este momento puedo correr mas rápido que los vampiros solo un poco pero eso basta para dejarlos atrás.

Llegue a mi casa en menos de media hora. Entre y vi la imagen mas espantosa que pude haber visto. James con la boca pegada al cuello de Alexa sosteniéndola del cuello de su piyama y Alexa con el cuerpo flojo y la cabeza para atrás como si estuviera muerta. No me pare siquiera a pensar y arremetí contra James que todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Lo golpeé en el estomago y soltó a mi hermana la atrape al vuelo y la recargué en la escalera y me voltee James me miraba con una sonrisa llena de expectación.

Así que te escapaste querida Isabella ¿Cómo lo lograste? Se supone que iban a vigilar con más cuidado-

¿Que como lo logre? No fue difícil en realidad fue bastante fácil si soy mejor que tu james mejor que cualquiera de los que estaban de guardia, si fue muy fácil – deliberadamente lo provoque para que empezara a atacarme y fuera mas divertido matarlo. Saque de la bolsa en que había metido las armas de la oficina de aro, la espada que había visto anteriormente. Según mis suposiciones el filo seria de diamante pues es el material mas duro que se conoce.

A James se le salían los ojos al ver la espada. Me puse en posición defensiva y James empezó la lucha. Fue una lucha justa el tenia mas experiencia peleando pero yo era más rápida y tenía un arma capaz de cortarlo en muchos pedacitos. Al final el resultado fue el que era más esperado. Gané

Como la casa estaba ubicada lejos de la cuidad traslade los pedacitos de James al jardín y de ahí los quemé. Regresé al interior de la casa Alexa estaba en el suelo ya en el proceso de conversión. Me senté a su lado y empecé a desenredar su pelo ahora revuelto, sabia que Gabriel vendría siempre cuando lo necesitábamos venia.

-hola ¿Cómo esta?-Gabriel se sentó a lado mío ya sabia que había llegado desde el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo pero estaba demasiado atormentada para volverme y hablar con el. Le había fallado a mi hermanita siempre le prometí que cuidaría de ella, que no dejaría que nada la lastimara y no le cumplí.

-Bella no te culpes, no es culpa tuya-empecé a sollozar no podía evitarlo jamás podría borrar la imagen del maldito de james mordiendo a mi hermana.

-Isabella hazme caso tienes que dejar que Alexa descanse el maldito de James casi le succiona toda la sangre, la conversión no va a durar mucho, ponla en su cuarto que desde un principio sepa quien es, que es, quien es su familia, para que te recuerde y no te ataque. Así lo hice puse todas las cosas que pudieran traerle recuerdos a lado suyo también le deje una carta escribiendo nuestra vida hasta el día de hoy esperaba que recordara pronto. Me senté a lado de Gabriel esperando. No fui a revisar la alcoba de mis padres sabia que estaban muertos no se escuchaba nada aparte de los quejidos de Alexa y su corazón apagándose lentamente…

De pronto todo sonido acabo ya no se oía el corazón de Alexa; había acabado la conversión y después la primera respiración de su nueva vida. Oí como se levantaba y empezaba a mover las cosas, en una ocasión la escuche reírse bajito seguro vio el peluche del pato que ella me regalo antes de superar mi "patosidad" como ella decía.

Escuche el sonido del papel al desdoblarse. Espere a escuchar su reacción a la historia. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco minutos pero no pasaba nada. Después pasos a la escalera a paso humano y apareció Alexa bajo a paso vampírico y… me abrazo. Empezó a sollozar yo solo pude sostenerla. Después de un rato se empezó a calmar y Gabriel se nos acerco.

-Chicas siento interrumpir este momento pero tenemos que movernos y Alexa un consejo aprende a vivir siempre cuidando pensar del lado de ángel que tienes por que sino podrías atacar a Bella- parecía un poco apenado…

-A donde iríamos podemos hacer maletas rápido y nos subimos a nuestros coches-. A pesar de que a Cristine no le caía bien Charlie me regalo un auto bastante caro pero súper rápido un Vugatti Veyron.

-Mmm... Bella no te vayas a enojar pero hay algo que no te he dicho Charlie, papá, tenía una propiedad grande pero mas chica que esta en… Forks- parecía apunto de echar a correr

-Y que tiene eso de nuevo, ya sabíamos que Charlie tenia propiedades de las cuales no sabíamos nada-no la entendía eso lo sabíamos desde chiquitas.

-Pues justamente en Forks vivía este… como decirlo… tu… madre Reneé- me quede helada ella sabia que mi madre biológica nunca la conocí y que me dolía que hubiera muerto pero soltarlo así como así.

-Bueno no hay problema, digo ya esta muerta, no es como si la fuera a ver, verdad. Tienes la llave da la propiedad-

-Si, ahora que **nuestros**papás murieron, bueno, pues, sus cosas pasaron a ser nuestras-

- Son tuyas, dudo mucho que Cristine me haya dejado algo-la corregí

- Bueno Cristine me dejo todo lo suyo pero Charlie si te dejo lo suyo-

-…- no sabía que decir jamás lo habría pensado.

Entonces vamos a Forks- dije simplemente.


	2. El chico de la carrera

**Summary-.** Bella y Alexa Swan se mudan a Forks luego de la muerte de sus padres, ¿podrán los Cullen protegerlas? ¿O será que ellas no necesitan protección?

**Disclaimer-.** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Gracias a Naie Masen Cullen por dejarme mi primer review y a Lax Tuax Cantante- Malfoy por la alerta**

**Ángeles Caídos**

**Capitulo 2 **

-Entonces vamos a Forks-dije simplemente

Subimos a paso rápido a nuestras habitaciones y guardamos toda la ropa y cosas valiosas en maletas. Y nos preparamos para irnos a Estados Unidos. Como no queríamos dejar un rastro que pudiera hacer fácil una búsqueda iríamos por carretera no debía haber problema alguno con la salida de México teníamos todos nuestros papeles en orden.

Cuando bajamos vimos unas cartas en el comedor. Eran de Gabriel que ya se había ido. Decían que nos dejaría todos los documentos que necesitaríamos para inscribirnos en la secundaria de Forks. Nos comentaba que me cambiaria el nombre a Melody pero que Alexa seguiría con el suyo y nuestro apellido seria Van Den Woodern, rarísimo.

Alexa quería adelantarse estaba mucho mas emocionada de lo que jamás la había visto. La deje que se adelantara además debía quedarme un momento para que nada pudiera delatar a donde íbamos pero Gabriel ya se había ocupado de eso. Me acerque a mi Vugatti y deje mis maletas en la cajuela y cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta algo (mas bien alguien) me empujo y tiro al suelo.

Levante la vista y estaba parada Heidi enfrente mío. Tenía una sonrisa petulante que pronto le quitaría pero en lo que me trataba de levantar me pateo la pierna y por un momento creí que me la había roto por el dolor que sentía. Pero al desvanecerse el dolor imagine que solo me dejaría un gran moretón.

Moví los pies de tal manera y a tal rapidez que Heidi acabó cayéndose al suelo.

-Ay maldita Isabella me las pagarás con la vida estúpida cría jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol- casi no se notaba lo enfadada que estaba ¿verdad?

-Ja ¿que paso Heidi? ¿Tropezaste, idiota?-

Me levante y saque la espada de nuevo pero antes que pudiera hacer algo Heidi movió su mano y me pego en la espalda justo por donde salen las alas y a pesar de no tenerlas afuera sentí un dolor impresionante pero solo fue por unos segundos, acto reflejo levante la espada y antes que pudiera hacer nada mas su cabeza salio volando y cayo cerca de la entrada del garaje. Corte en pedazos grandes su cuerpo y volví a encender la fogata que ya había usado anteriormente. Me metí al coche y arranque hacia la carretera.

Iba a más del doble de la velocidad permitida pero ya no importaba. Ya iba amaneciendo cuando llegamos a Port Angeles. Alexa se solidarizo de mí y me llevo a comer a la plaza comercial. Pagamos y seguimos nuestro camino hacia Forks. Solo faltaba unas dos horas para llegar. A medio camino nos encontramos un volvo plateado que iba rápido pero todavía podía ir más. Me reí por mis adentros, mande un mensaje a Alexa por el celular:

_Oye vete por la izquierda y yo por la derecha lo acorralamos y corremos una carrera._ _Anda no va a pasar nada te juro que si sale de control lo dejamos. ¿Va? Bels_

Espere su contestación, que no tardo en llegar:

_Bueno va pero no dejes que gane eh!! Si te gana es que eres malísima, tienes el auto más rápido del mundo mientras yo solo tengo un Maybach Exelero _**(N/A imágenes en mi profile)**_. _

Me reí, la voltee a ver y sonríe alzando los pulgares solo por unos cuantos segundos pues a la velocidad en que íbamos era un poco mas que peligroso. Nos pusimos a la altura del volvo y yo lo voltee a ver, los vidrios eran negros, lo que dificultaba la visión pero yo y mi aguda vista podíamos con eso. Dentro estaba un chavo de unos 17 años bastante guapo, que digo bastante, gloriosamente guapo. Tenía el pelo color bronce y los ojos dorados.

Sonreí angelicalmente y dejé que el auto rugiera suavemente, una invitación. Él sonrió, aceptando. Le subí al volumen del CD que tenía puesto de Gloria Trevi y empezó a sonar más fuerte la canción de Dr. Psiquiatra. Baje la ventanilla y empecé a cantar junto con la canción.

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psiquiatra,

Lo dijeron en mi casa y

me trajeron casi arrastras,

Pues cuando llego de noche,

Y me quieren hacer un reproche,

No oigo nada, no oigo nada y corro a la ventana,

Pero del quinto piso el que salta se mata,

Me pongo violenta aviento adornos de casa

No estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca,

Solo estoy, desesperada.

Alexa nos miraba divertida y también venia cantando la canción que sonaba ahora a todo volumen, voltee a ver al chico y me estaba sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta y empecé a acelerar y él me siguió

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no estoy loca.

Cada vez íbamos más rápido, deje que se me adelantara por unos cuantos metros.

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psiquiatra,

Eso dijo el profesor y me corrió del salón,

Y cuando no llego a clases,

Manda a buscarme por todas partes,

Yo me escondo, yo me escondo no entiendo lo que le pasa,

Primero que me vaya y después que no salga,

Cuatro paredes tristes prisión de enamoradas,

No estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca,

Solo estoy desesperada.

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no estoy loca.

Yo soy Julieta, y en luna llena,

Me vuelvo loba, y busco a Romeo

No estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca

Solo estoy, desesperada.

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no estoy loca.

Antes de que el pensara que había ganado Alexa y yo nos pusimos a cada lado, le lance un beso al aire y aceleramos al mismo tiempo dejando el volvo atrás. Muy poco después llegamos a Forks, nuestra propiedad se encontraba un tanto alejada del pueblo. Dentro de la casa encontramos los documentos y como ya era de mañana fuimos a la oficina y nos inscribimos para mañana empezar.

Cuando regresábamos a casa Alexa se le ocurrió volver a Port Angeles sí les va a sonar estúpido pero así es Alexa. Fuimos de nuevo a la plaza comercial y ella se la paso comprando todo lo que veía. Yo solo me metía a las librerías. Cuando ya nos íbamos pasamos cerca de una tienda de mascotas, volteé a ver un hermoso cachorro de Husky siberiano que tenia los ojos azul oscuro y era de pelo negro. Parecía que me decía "llévame contigo" y… no lo pude evitar.

Entré y le pedí a la empleada que me dejara verlo. La muchacha me lo paso y cuando lo tuve en mis brazos empezó a tratar de lamerle el cuello. Yo le pase me tarjeta a la chica y le dije que me lo llevaba. Me dio la cartilla de vacunación y todos los papeles solo faltaba el nombre pero eso lo podía decidir después.

Cuando salí Alexa me vio con una ceja alzada pero no dijo nada, se lo agradecía.

Llegamos a Forks, de nuevo. Limpiamos la casa y acomodamos la ropa. Como la propiedad parecía que estaba constituida por dos casas unidas por un pequeño pasillo. Cada una escogió un lado y me fui a dormir con mi pequeño perrito.

Desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno. Alexa ya se encontraba ahí. Desayune rápido y subí a cuarto para bañarme.

Saliendo encontré a Alexa revolviendo toda mi ropa. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama esperando que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Andaba susurrando cosas así como "que horrible, pasado de moda, mi abuelita se vestía mejor".

-Hola Alexa ¿que haces en mi cuarto? –se enderezo rápidamente y al hacerlo se pego con la parte de arriba del closet.

-este… pues… yo solo estaba… este… -

-ya se estabas viendo mi ropa para ver que me ponía en mi primer día de escuela-

-¿puedo? Anda, juro no ponerte algo demasiado loco- Puso ojos de borrego a medio morir y pues no me pude resistir

Me dejo una mini negra sweater azul marino pegado con cuello en v manga larga botas negras con tacón de aguja y ella iba con una mini blanca sweater rosa pastel pegado con cuello cuadrado y zapatillas rosas con tacón de aguja.

No sabía que hacer con mi cachorro así que decidí llevármelo a la escuela y dejarlo en el coche con las ventanillas abajo y cada tanto escaparme para dejarlo hacer sus necesidades.

Alexa no quería ir con mi cachorro según que olía muy fuerte, así que nos fuimos en los dos coches. Si no hubiera estado el letrero de Secundaria de Forks nunca habríamos dado con la escuela. Todavía era temprano y no había casi nadie. Dejamos los carros lo mas cerca de la entrada que se pudo y salimos hacia la oficina.

En el interior había más luz y hacía más calor de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tic tac de forma notoria.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papales encima y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frente. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con lentes se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camisa morada que, de inmediato me hizo sentir que íbamos demasiado elegantes.

La mujer pelirroja levanto la vista.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Somos Melody y Alexa Van Den Woodern- Le informé y supe de inmediato que nos estaban esperando. Sin duda, habíamos sido el centro de los chismorreos. Las dos hermanas ricas que acababan de perder a sus padres.

-Por supuesto- rebusco entre los documentos precariamente acomodados hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-aquí tengo el horario de sus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Nos dio varias hojas a cada una. Repaso todas las aulas y marco el camino idóneo para cada una, nos entrego el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Nos dedico una sonrisa y nos dijo que esperaba que nos gustara Forks. Le devolvimos la sonrisa más convincente que pudimos.

Salimos y los demás estudiantes ya empezaban a llegar. Teníamos la primera clase juntas. Mientras pasábamos entre los coches vimos que un gran número de hombres rodeaba nuestros coches. Los esquivamos y nos metimos detrás de dos personas al salón de literatura nuestra primera clase.

Entregué el comprobante de ambas al profesor, un hombre alto y clavo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Mason. Se nos quedo viendo embobado después de leer en voz alta nuestros nombres, titubeando un poco en nuestro apellido. Por suerte nos envió a un pupitre vacío al final del aula. Nos pasaron también una lista de libros para este año: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Ya los había leído todos lo cual era cómodo y…. aburrido.

Terminó la clase y un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento se inclinó desde el asiento contiguo para hablar con nosotras.

- Ustedes son Melody y Alexa Van Den Woodern ¿verdad?-Parecía demasiado amable el típico miembro de de un club de ajedrez.

-Sí-

-Donde tienen su próxima clase-preguntó

-Historia con Jefferson en el edificio 6-

-Voy al edificio 4 pero podría mostrarte el camino, me llamo Eric-

-Gracias

El resto de la mañana fue más o menos igual pues nos toco en todas las clases juntas. Una chica nos acompaño a la cafetería. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero parecía casi de mi estatura por su melena alborotada.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas, a quienes nos presentó a sus amigos. Se me olvidaron los nombres en cuanto los pronunció.

Alexa parecía distraída, más bien embobada viendo algo. Voltee a ver que andaba viendo y me arrepentí. En una mesa al rincón de la cafetería se sentaban dos personas una chica y un chico. La chica tenía el pelo negro y tenia el aspecto de un duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Y el chico era musculoso pero sin exagerar y tenia el pelo color castaño claro.

Los dos tenían la piel pálida y ojos ¿dorados? eran vampiros pero no sabía porque tenían los ojos dorados. Volteé a ver a mi hermana que los veía embobada. Decidí hacer una pequeña travesura. Saqué mi celular, seleccione la opción de grabar voz. Y empecé

-Alexa-

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto con voz soñadora y sin quitar los ojos del chico.

-¿verdad que no te importa si tengo un tatuaje?-

-no- ni me estaba escuchando, pero esto me serviría para mas adelante

-¿verdad que si no quiero me puedo quedar en casa cada vez que vas de compras?

-si-

-¿verdad que sí me puedo desvelar cuando quiera?-

-Si-

-¿verdad que si me puedo comprar una moto?

-si-

-¿verdad que esto lo estas contestando sin que yo te obligue?-

-si-

-Ash ya no es divertido, Alexa ya despabílate si no quieres que te despierte a las malas-

-aja-

Entonces le di una patada leve por debajo de la mesa, solo así dejo de verlos. Estos ya se habían dado cuenta que los observábamos. La chica que nos acompañó aquí nos miro al darse cuenta que mirábamos al los de esa mesa.

-esos de allá son los Cullen ahorita solo están dos de ellos: Alice y Derek Cullen, los otros todavía no llegan pero sus nombres son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Emmet, Edward Cullen y ahorita trajeron a su prima Tanya Delaní

Cullen eso me recordaba a alguien que Aro menciono pero casi no me acordaba.

-todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa- siguió hablando y por la expresión de su rostro sabia todo el chisme de primera mano.

-¿Quienes son los Cullen? No parecen parientes entre ellos.

-claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre unos veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, son rubios, son hermanos gemelos y los Cullen son su familia adoptiva.-

Termino el receso y me tocaba biología. Entramos al aula y por suerte el Sr. Banner nos presento a la clase. Nos tocaba separadas y yo me senté a lado de un chico con pelo bronce y ojos dorados, otro vampiro. Iba a mover mi silla para evitarlo cuando me fije bien en él.

-oh dios mío- era el chico de la carretera, con el que competí en la carrera. Me volteo a ver y parece que también me había reconocido, por que se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Alexa se sentaba atrás y se río por lo bajo.

La clase paso lentamente, yo apuntando todo lo que el profesor veía y el mirándome insistentemente. Normalmente le habría dicho: tengo monos en la cara o que? Pero esta vez me invadió la timidez jamás me había pasado esto.

Termino la clase y me salí rápidamente del salón y me dirigí al gimnasio. El vestidor de chicas todavía estaba vacío y me senté a esperar a Alexa. Cuando llego no pudo contener la risa.

-bueno ya, deja de reírte no fue gracioso-

-claro que si-

-Ash pásame mi uniforme-

-aquí esta- me dio un short negro demasiado pequeño y una blusa negra pegada.

Nos pusimos los uniformes y salimos antes de que llegara nadie.

Cuando salimos los pocos que ya estaban ahí se nos quedaron viendo de arriba abajo. El entrenador Clapp acababa de entrar y nos dio una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Bueno empecemos con la clase. Esta clase veremos basketball. Algún voluntario para jugar contra mi- dijo viendo solamente a los hombres

Alcé la mano. Todas las chicas excepto Alexa se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca.

-usted bueno veremos que tan mala es-

-perdón profesor pero créame no soy mala-

- eso ya los veremos-

Empezó el partido y le di tiempo para que tratara de anotar mas cuando iba a tirar me puse adelante y le robe el balón. Botando me dirigí al aro contrario, y anote. Así paso varias veces hasta que el entrenador decidió meter a un hombre que le ayudara. No fue de gran ayuda ya que volví a anotar. Antes de que pudiera el entrenador hacer lo que fuera la clase término.

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida del gimnasio. Pero el entrenador nos detuvo. Me felicito por el juego y se quedo hablando del valor de ser mujer y saber jugar. Cuando termino ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela.

Íbamos de camino a los coches, pero se me había olvidado cerrar la mochila así que se me cayeron los cuadernos. Le pedí q Alexa que se adelantara. Termine de recogerlos en menos de 2 minutos y como no había nadie decidí correr lo mas rápido que pudiera para alcanzar a Alexa.

Salí y vi Alexa que estaba en frente del vampiro con pelo color bronce, este estaba en posición ofensiva. Me moví lo mas rápido que pude y lo empuje para alejarlo de mi hermana. Se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta obviamente no me había visto y lo sorprendí con la guardia baja. Me volví hacia Alexa y la tome del brazo y trate de que se moviera. Pero me sentí de pronto débil y me tambaleé. De pronto vi todo negro.

**Que les pareció, ¿patético, ya de plano dejo de escribir? Si les gusto denle a review this story chapter y dejen ago por fas es mi primer fic tengan piedad… dudas comentarios y amenazas favor de ponerlas en los reviews jaja **


	3. Desmayo

**Summary-.** Bella y Alexa Swan se mudan a Forks luego de la muerte de sus padres, ¿podrán los Cullen protegerlas? ¿O será que ellas no necesitan protección?

**Disclaimer-.** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Gracias a Naie Masen Cullen, Yashamaru Kotohime, Lax Tuax Cantante- Malfoy, Nia06, ****EvilAngel0905**** por dejarme review o alertas**

**Ángeles Caídos**

**Capitulo 3**

De pronto lo vi todo negro.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en una habitación blanca. La ventana estaba cerrada con las cortinas abiertas y mirando la ventana se encontraba mi hermana. Me sentí muy débil y no podía mover. Por los sonidos y olores sabia que estaba en un hospital.

Alexa volteo en ese momento y por fin se dio cuenta que estaba despierta. Se acerco a mí y pude ver en sus ojos una mezcla de sentimientos entre ellos la culpa y el reproche. Cuando llego a mi lado se puso a mi altura.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-¿que fue lo que no te dije?-ahora estaba mas que confusa, yo no había hecho nada malo que le debiera ocultar.

-¿como que, que no me dijiste? pues lo que te paso en la pierna- ah eso si solo era un cardenal

-por que no lo creí importante, ash si solo es un cardenal-

-¿solo un cardenal? ¡¿Es que estas loca?¡ el doctor Carlisle dijo que si hubiera tenido mas presión te habrías roto la pierna. ¿Ha eso le llamas solo un cardenal?- jamás la había visto tan enfadada

-wuau Heidi si pegaba duro- susurre por lo bajo pero me escucho

-¿Heidi? creí que había sido solo james-

-si bueno… es que… se me olvido decirte que…-me calle pues en el pasillo se escuchaban las pisadas de alguien

Y en efecto tocaron la puerta unos minutos después. Alexa fue a abrir la puerta y entro un doctor y me quede boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se veía cansado. También era un vampiro, pero a diferencia de los otros esta si lo reconocí era el vampiro que acompañaba a Aro y sus hermanos en un cuadro que estaba en la oficina de Aro. Pero jamás nos había dicho el porque de los ojos dorados.

Detrás de él venía el de pelo bronce. Me volteo a ver y me sonrío. En sus ojos bailaba la diversión.

-hola doctor Carlisle como me ve mi hermana ya despertó-se dirigió a el con ¿respeto?

-Gracias Alexa, ¿como se siente señorita _**Swan**_?-

-bien cuando me podré ir…- hasta después me di cuenta mi error me había llamado Swan en vez de Van Den Woodern y yo contesté ¿pero como sabía nuestro apellido?

Voltee hacia Alexa parecía como si estuviera esperando un regaño y cuando mire al doctor, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gruñí de frustración Alexa debía haberles contado ahora la cuestión era que no les había contado

-Alexa me puedes explicar esto- pregunte con la voz suave, yo nunca gritaba y menos a mi hermana.

-Yo… este… bueno… te acuerdas del chavo este que tengo a mi derecha ¿no? Este… él puede… -la interrumpió el chico de color bronce. Lo mire irritada ¡nadie tiene derecho de interrumpir a Alexa excepto yo! ¡Yo!

-Creo que no me he presentado, soy Edward Cullen – Extendió su mano hacia mi y yo correspondí al gesto. Su piel era fría y dura como la de cualquier vampiro.

-Tu ya sabes lo que somos ¿verdad?- no parecía enojado ni disgustado simplemente tranquilo.

-obvio sino ya hubiera preguntado porque tienes la piel tan fría – parecía un poco triste, dios se veía tan lindo _Isabella deja de pensar así, el es un ¡vampiro! Recuérdalo._

_-_este… si supongo bueno entonces el caso es que mi don es leer mentes- wow ese si es un don no como el de Jane que ni servia jaja

-Ah si pues dime que estoy pienso ahorita – sabia que su don no iba a funcionar conmigo desde un principio. Ninguno de los dones de la guardia de los Voulturies había logrado nada.

Se quedo un rato como concentrado, tenía cara de tonto y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-jaja no puedes leerme ¿verdad?- el pobre tenía cara shock. Incluso Alexa y Carlisle se empezaron a reír.

-no ¿como lo sabes? – solo me encogí de hombros no le iba a contar lo del "internado" que no tenia nada de internado.

-bueno entonces Alexa como te sacaron la sopa- si creían que se me iba olvidar tan fácil ja que equivocados estaban

-pues yo andaba por aquí ya sabes perdida en mis pensamientos y pues el estaba también aquí y no pudo dejar de leer mis pensamientos, el muy metiche-Sabia por sus ojos que estaba arrepentida y que en casa me iba contar lo que pensó en ese momento.

-Bueno y también me enseñaron algunas cosas ya sabes de esas que todo neófito necesita saber. – se rió un poco pero seguía nerviosa.

- doctor Carlisle ¿Cuándo me puedo ir? Quiero ver a mi cachorrito no lo he visto en…- dios no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado voltee a ver a mi hermana y ella solo levanto 1 dedo.- 1 día y dudo que Alexa le haya dado de comer.

-ay por quien me tomas obvio que le puse sus croquetas es mas creo que me esta empezando a caer bien.

-¿bueno entonces doctor?-

-yo creo que ya se puede ir pero tenga cuidado pues los análisis muestran perdida de sangre pero no hemos encontrado ninguna herida que lo justifique-

-ok-

Después de la tortura que significa el alta en un hospital por fin llegamos a la casa. Decidí dejar la charla que me debía Alexa para otro día, hoy estaba muy cansada.

**Edward pov**

Un día más en este infierno que se llama escuela. Como desearía poder dormir, hacer que esta lenta tortura pasara mas rápido, después de tantos años me sabia de memoria cada clase, cada tema que los maestros daban.

Pero por suerte hoy mi hermana Alice decidió darme una escapada de Tanya y sus constantes indirectas (indirectas muy directas) y me encargo ir a Port Angeles a recoger quien sabe que cosa a la plaza comercial.

No tuve problemas en encontrar el lugar que me había enseñado en su mente. La empleada me miraba con la boca abierta parecía que se le iba a caer la baba, no pude evitar reír en voz baja con ese pensamiento.

Al ver que la miraba se acomodo el cabello y empezó a pensar asquerosidades. Yo decidí por mi propio bien escapar de ahí tan pronto me diera lo que venia a buscar. Por suerte lo encontró rápido y pude irme.

Me subí a mi hermoso volvió arranque hacia Forks. En la carretera iba escuchando claro de luna. Pronto me vi rodeado de dos coches ultimo modelo un Bugatti Veyron y un Maybach Exelero. El Bugatti bajo la ventanilla y dejo a la vista a nada menos y nada más que a un ángel.

Tenia el pelo largo color caoba, piel pálida casi tanto como la mía, ojos del color del chocolate y unos labios carnosos que invitaban a besarlos. Me sonrío y yo solo pude devolvérsela deslumbrado como estaba frente a semejante diosa.

Acelero un poco para que el motor ronroneara y entendí la invitación. Una carrera era lo que quería. Se volteo a subir la radio y empezó a sonar a todo volumen la canción de Dr. psiquiatra de Gloria Trevi. Y empezó a cantar.

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psiquiatra,

Lo dijeron en mi casa y

me trajeron casi arrastras,

Pues cuando llego de noche,

Y me quieren hacer un reproche,

No oigo nada, no oigo nada y corro a la ventana,

Pero del quinto piso el que salta se mata,

Me pongo violenta aviento adornos de casa

No estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca,

Solo estoy, desesperada.

Sonreí, cantaba hermoso jamás había escuchado algo tan hermoso. Empezó a acelerar y yo la seguí.

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no estoy loca.

Cada vez íbamos mas rápido, me adelante unos cuantos metros.

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psiquiatra,

Eso dijo el profesor y me corrió del salón,

Y cuando no llego a clases,

Manda a buscarme por todas partes,

Yo me escondo, yo me escondo no entiendo lo que le pasa,

Primero que me vaya y después que no salga,

Cuatro paredes tristes prisión de enamoradas,

No estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca,

Solo estoy desesperada.

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no estoy loca.

Yo soy Julieta, y en luna llena,

Me vuelvo loba, y busco a Romeo

No estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca

Solo estoy, desesperada.

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me diga tonterías,

Dr. psiquiatra,

quiero vivir mi propia vida,

Dr. psiquiatra,

yo no le pagare la cuenta,

Dr. psiquiatra,

ya no me mi, ya no me mi,

Ya no miren más las piernas,

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no estoy loca.

Y antes de que pudiera dejarlas demasiado atrás, aceleraron ambas al mismo tiempo y me dejaron atrás.

Llegue a Forks más rápido de lo que esperaba. Hice la tarea que mis hermanos me habían traído y me metí a mí cuarto ha escuchar música.

Cuando vi suficiente luz me metí a la ducha y salí para la escuela con Alice y Jasper en el asiento trasero. Me iba a estacionar en el lugar de siempre, pero había otro coche. Era un Bugatti y al lado un Maybach. Oh dios las chicas de ayer entraban en la escuela.

Estuve todo el día pensando en la chica de ayer. Sabia que tarde o temprano iba a verla.

Estaba impaciente. Durante el receso, Jasper no me dejo verla, me entretuvo dándome una platica de mis sentimientos.

Entre en la clase de biología y la vi. Traía una mini negra sweater azul marino pegado con cuello en v manga larga botas negras con tacón de aguja. Se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

Su hermana venia detrás de ella. Tenia el pelo castaño claro, piel blanca como la mía y ojos color de marrón muy sucio casi como si usara pupilentes.

Le pasaron el comprobante de asistencia al profesor y el se encargo de presentarlas a la clase

-Este año nos van a acompañar las señoritas Melody y Alexa Van Den Woodern por favor señoritas siéntense en cualquier lugar disponible-

Para mi buena suerte Melody se sentó a lado mío, por un momento creí que se quería alejar, me volteo a ver y se quedo shockeada al parecer me había reconocido, su olor era delicioso, lo mejor que jamás había olido pero era muy suave.

Se volteo y parecía nerviosa atrás su hermana se rió en voz baja pero yo no podía quitar los ojos de ella de su cara de su cuerpo, pronto me di cuenta de un problema, no podía leer su mente pero esto solo logro que menos dejara de verla.

Tan pronto tocaron salio, yo salí hasta después. No pude dejar de pensar en ella el resto del día. Les dije a mis hermanos que quería estar solo y se fueron en el jeep de Emmet.

No sabía muy bien que estaba esperando, bueno tal vez si, sus coches seguían ahí así que ella estaba ahí.

Salio su hermana murmurando cosas así como "malditos pupilentes" yo me puse delante dispuesto a interrogarla acerca de su hermana.

Pero me vio y se quedo estática. Yo solo podía ver sus ojos rojos. Rubí era el color de sus ojos. De la nada salio Melody y me empujó con mucha mas fuerza de la que el hombre mas fuerte del mundo hubiera podido ejercer.

Se volteó a Alexa y agarro su brazo dispuesta a irse. Pero ella no se quiso mover. De pronto Melody se tambaleo y me acerque a sostenerla entre mis brazos pero Alexa me gruño y la sostuvo contra ella.

Me acerque lentamente y con las manos arriba.

-tenemos que llevarla a un hospital mi padre es médico –

- no te acerques métete a tu auto y me guías –

- ok –

Me metí en el coche y conduje hacia el hospital, de paso le llame a Carlisle y le conté toda la situación. Solo me dijo que no me preocupara y que iba a ver que fuera tratada rápido.

Llegamos al hospital. Alexa siguió sin dejarme acercar a su hermana desmayada. Solo con Carlisle pareció bajar la guardia. Carlisle atendió a Melody. Luego la dejaron descansar en el cuarto designado para ella. Alexa estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado. Entre a la habitación y Alexa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Me entere por estos de varias cosas como por ejemplo que Melody no es Melody sino Isabella Marie Swan pero prefería Bella (nombre que le quedaba maravillosamente, es mas le quedaba chico). Que Alexa era una neófita de unos cuantos días de renacida, que venían escapando pero no se de qué. Y que Melody-Bella era más poderosa que cualquier mortal.

Le conté a Carlisle y el entro a hablar con Alexa le contó lo que sabíamos y que tenia todo nuestro apoyo en lo que necesitara. También dejo claro que a pesar de su enorme autocontrol (hasta ese momento no había probado una gota de sangre) íbamos a ayudarla a acomodarse a nuestra dieta

Cuando despertó Isabella-Bella-Melody se mostró confundida y después cuando entro Carlisle y la llamo por su nombre verdadero parecía apunto de salir corriendo.

Ya después le explicamos y la dieron de alta. Carlisle se me acerco después y me dijo

-las dos son muy raras Isabella no hizo un solo gesto de dolor cuando la curamos y eso que tenia la pierna casi rota. Y Alexa tiene un autocontrol digno de un vampiro adulto. Necesito pedirte un favor hijo cuídalas y sobre todo entérate que traen entre manos, averigua quienes son y si son un peligro para la familia.

-Claro Carlisle no te defraudare-

-Y que no se den cuenta que las andas siguiendo-

-ok-


	4. Nota

*********Nota*****

**Lo siento pero puede que durante una semana o mas no pueda continuar con el siguiente cap. Porque entré a clases y son exámenes y mas exámenes y encima mi abuelita enfermo, así que voy a tratar de terminar los siguientes cap. Y ya tener mas adelantada la historia. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews o me agregaron a favoritos o alertas. **


End file.
